


nightmares

by regionals



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: prompt:room mate has a nightmare and doesn’t want to sit alone at night





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> needed 2 write something short and cute so here ya go

Ryan wakes up with his heart racing and his hands shaking. He can't remember what he was dreaming about, other than the fact it was definitely a nightmare, and as he wakes up, he feels more and more like he's going to crawl out of his skin. He knows he's just tired and that it's his mind playing tricks on him, but he feels as if there's an unwelcome presence in his bedroom, and after mulling over the feeling for a solid ten minutes, he swings his legs over the edge of his bed, mumbling, "Fuck this," to himself as he's leaving his bedroom, and walking across the hall into Dallon's room.

He feels a little bad when he steps onto Dallon's bed, causing the mattress to dip where his foot is digging in, and also causing Dallon to whine quietly and to sleepily ask him what the fuck he's doing. Ryan just tells him to go back to sleep as he steps over him, and lowers himself onto the bed, on top of the covers and tries his best not to have his head on Dallon's pillows.

He lays there for five minutes until Dallon groans. "If you're going to wake me up to share my bed with me, don't be a coward about it. Get under the blankets." He sounds tired and grumpy, like he always does when he gets woken up, and when Ryan's under the blankets, Dallon asks, "Why are you in here?"

"Had a bad dream. Sue me."

"You're a _child."_ Ryan can picture him rolling his eyes, and it makes him grin like an idiot. His grin grows even wider when he feels Dallon rolling over towards him, and tugging him closer so he can lay on him.

"So, we're cuddling now?"

"You woke me up. By the laws of nature, I get to sleep on you now, so shut up and sleep, and no more bad dreams."


End file.
